


Living with Autism (Tobio Kageyama)

by Lilac_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autism Kageyama, Autism Spectrum, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kageyama has Autism, Karasuno is there for him, M/M, Multi, Other, Spectrum Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_10/pseuds/Lilac_10
Summary: Just a little heads up before you start :)I myself have not been diagnosed with autism but I have a younger sister and an older cousin who have been diagnosed. I am writing this book using the research I have gathered and my basic knowledge and understanding for this book. Please be respectful of that.Summary:Tobio Kageyama, diagnosed with Austism at a young age.How will he work around everything?How is volleyball going to help him?When people find out, what will happen?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome! (Author's Note)

Hello! Welcome to my first book published here!  
Before I get started I want to bring up a few things so you guys don’t attack me.  
This is a headcanon I have had for a while so I decided to turn this into a book.  
I have not been diagnosed with autism but my sister as well as one of my cousins have been diagnosed. I am sorely basing this on what I see from the both of them as well as research I have done on my own time. I am trying to make this book as real as possible especially with my audiences on the spectrum.  
I hope you guys enjoy this book and please let me know what you think!

-Lilac


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autism:  
> A developmental disorder of variable severity that is characterized by difficulty in social interaction and communication and by restricted or repetitive patterns of thought and behavior.
> 
> “Ma’am your son has been diagnosed with Autism."

**Autism:**   
_A developmental disorder of variable severity that is characterized by difficulty in social interaction and communication and by restricted or repetitive patterns of thought and behavior._

**3rd POV:**  
“Ma’am your son has been diagnosed with Autism. He will need therapy for his speaking as well as his small outbursts and stims.” The doctor said as she handed Mrs Kageyama a stack of paperwork explaining the situation along with a list of phone numbers to call for therapy. As they talked a small 5 year old Kageyama sat in the medical bed of the doctors office rocking his feet back and forth to a small tune he was humming. He looked around the room with wide eyes as he heard a few words the doctor was saying, but then again he was lost in his own thoughts, again. He was wondering if mom was going to make onigiri for dinner tonight or not… or maybe western food? That would be so good! His thoughts began to shift to volleyball and other random topics as his mom continued to ask the doctor her fair share of questions.  
The appointment ended and Kageyama grabbed his little squishy toy that the doctor gave him telling him to, ‘use it whenever he felt he needed to.’ Heading out of the office Kageyama quickly grabbed a pretty rock he saw on the ground. “Tobio, what are you doing?” His mom asked him a soft smile gracing her face. Little Kageyama looked up with bright shiny eyes and held out the rock he found. “Mommy! Pretty rock!” His joy and smile could be seen a mile away with how happy he was to find a ‘pretty rock’. “Why don’t you bring it home with you, start a little collection?” His mom asked. Kageyama smiled and rapidly nodded his head, placing the rock in his pockets.  
Heading into the car Mrs Kageyama helped her child into his booster seat as she began to drive home. The whole way Kageyama was inspecting the little rock he found holding it with one hand while the other held the toy the doctor gave him. The toy helped him focus more on the rock as he began to squish it.  
Getting home Kageyama saw his dad's car parked signalling he was home and began jumping in his seat excited. “Calm down Tobio. I know you are excited, let’s unbuckle you and head inside yeah?” Mrs Kageyama said, taking notice how her son began flapping his arms around in excitement. She knew something was wrong with her son when he didn’t begin to speak until he was 3 and a half as well as showing signs that he has autism with his constant flapping, tapping and screaming instead of speaking. She sighed as she got out of the car and opened the door for a smiling Kageyama who ran to the front door waiting for his mom to unlock it. She locked her car and unlocked the door to the house and Kageyama took that chance to make a beeline to his dad who was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
“DAD!” Little Kageyama shouted as he jumped on his dad with a smile. He felt his dad chuckle as he hugged him, “Hey Tobio. How are you?” Kageyama went to respond but looking up he saw his sister was also home. 13 year old Miwa Kageyama looked at her brother with a smile as she walked over and ruffled her brother's hair. “Hey kiddo”  
Kageyama waves at his sister as scootches over so he is sitting next to his dad on the couch, toy and rock still occupying his hands. His mother locked the door and set herself on one of the small couches in the living room. Her face showed concern but she still let a smile grace her face seeing how happy her son was to see the whole family here. Mr Kageyama looked at his wife with worry in his eyes as he hugged his son. “Tobio, why don’t you go to your room and practice your sets ok? We need to have a grown up talk.” His dad said with a soft smile. Kageyama nodded his head and ran to his room, placing the rock on his small desk and grabbing his volleyball, setting himself against the wall.  
Mr Kageyama stood up and took a seat in the dining room along with his wife and daughter. “Honey, how was the appointment?” Mrs Kageyama looked between the 2 and let out a soft smile. “The doctor said he’s diagnosed with Autism. He will need therapy for a while for his speaking and his stims. Nothing bad, he's ok and the same Tobio we all know.” They sat and talked about the plan for their son. Meanwhile as Miwa listened she decided to check on her brother and see how he was. She excused herself from the table and made her way to her brother's room. Entering she saw Kageyama setting himself. She walked over and hugged him, letting go soon after. “Hey Tobio.” “Hi Miwa. What’s up?” “Nothing, just keep setting.”  
So they sat there, Miwa watching her younger brother setting to himself, wondering what will be in store for her younger brother as he continues to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey I hope ya liked Chapter 1 of this book. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
